kisu kisu xxx
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: warn : Yaoi, typos, OOC, dkk / Chap 04. Sakuraba dikirim ke asrama SMA Tokona ! ? Heh ! ? Dan di hari pertamanya di asrama malah ada orang yang mengintipnya mandi ! ? Lalu bagaimana jika Akaba tahu hal ini ? Bisa gawat ! !
1. Chapter 1

Hamote Kiika desuu~…  
Masih dengan otak fujo saya *plak*  
sekarang saya jalan-jalan dulu ke fandom Eyeshield ! ! *nendang bola amefuto*  
Maap saya _pecicilan_ ke mana-mana *digorok*  
Semoga suka dengan fic ini  
Silahkaaan ! XDD

**;:HK:;**

**Judul : **Kisu Kisu XXX 01 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 masih punyanya Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata ampe sekarang.

**Rating : **Mature desuu~

**Peringatan : **BL, yaoiness, kata-kata kasar, typos, AU, OOCness, gak pantes dibaca anak-anak dan/atau ABG !

Aku udah memperingatkan, loh…

Happy Reading

**: **

**:**

**:**

**Preview : **Aku Sakuraba Haruto dan ini tahun awalku masuk di SMA khusus laki-laki Tokona. SMA khusus laki-laki Tokona adalah sekolah yang siswa-siswanya sangat berambisi menjadi seorang pemimpin. Oleh karena itu, untuk murid kelas 1 yang ingin menjadi anggota OSIS, mereka harus melakukan suatu 'tradisi' yang sudah berjalan 4 tahun belakangan ini. Apakah 'tradisi' tersebut ? / "Kalau kau mau kertas ini kembali, cium aku dulu." / _A, APA ! ?_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Awal Masuk Sekolah**

SMA khusus laki-laki Tokona, SMA yang ditujukan untuk mendidik para muridnya menjadi seorang pemimpin dan murid-muridnya pun memang sangat berambisi untuk menjadi pemimpin. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa 4 tahun belakangan, sekolah ini memiliki tradisi baru dalam memilih ketua OSIS beserta anggota lainnya. Tradisinya adalah pertandingan yang harus dilakukan para murid kelas 1 untuk mendapatkan gelar tersebut. Pertandingan apakah yang dimaksud ? Kita langsung aja ke TKP~ XD

**~510~**

_SMA Tokona kah ? _gumamku dalam hati.

_Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini ?_

Aku, Sakuraba Haruto adalah seorang yang payah dalam memimpin. Tapi ayahku yang seorang _businessman_, sangat menginginkan anak laki-lakinya memiliki jiwa memimpin. Dan aku adalah anak satu-satunya yang kedua orangtuaku miliki. Kebetulan juga jenis kelaminku laki-laki.

Oh iya, namaku dan ini awal masuk sekolahku di SMA ini.

_Padahal dalam tes kemarin, aku yakin aku akan gagal… _batinku.

Ya, mulai dari 4 tahun yang lalu, calon siswa yang akan masuk SMA ini di tes tentang 'tingkat kepemimpinan' yang dimiliki calon tersebut.

_Haaah… Ya sudahlah terima nasib saja. Bersekolah 3 tahun disini dan mencoba belajar memiliki sifat pemimpin. Kupikir itu tidak sulit. _batinku pasrah.

**~510~**

Aku berada didepan mading sekolah.

Saat itu waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Pantas saja belum ada kerumunan siswa baru didepan mading.

Aku menelusuri kertas-kertas yang tertempel di mading. Mencari namaku ditempatkan di kelas berapa.

_Uum… eto.. Mana namaku, ya ? _batinku sambil terus mencari.  
Setelah beberapa lama mencari, aku menemukan namaku.

_Kelas 1-B. Tak buruk. _Ucapku dalam hati.

"Hei, kau kelas berapa ?"

_Eh ! ?  
_

Aku melihat kesampingku.

Dan disana berdiri seorang laki-laki berperawak bak tentara.

_Sejak kapan dia disampingku ! ? _batinku.

"Umm… Aku kelas 1-B. Namaku Haruto Sakuraba. Salam Kenal," ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dia hanya melihatku dengan kedua tangannya yang disakukan ke kantong celana. Setelah melihatku, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke mading.

Aku yang grogi pun mengusapkan tangan kanan yang tadi aku ulurkan ke belakang kepala. Menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Aku yang tak tau mau berbuat apa sepagi ini memilih untuk melanjutkan melihat mading.

Beruntung, disana terdapat kertas koran yang tertempel.

Baru mau memulai membaca berita, tiba-tiba lelaki disebelahku mengucapkan sesuatu.

"1-C. Namaku Shin Seijuro," ucapnya santai dengan pandangan yang tak beralih dari mading.  
"Eh ?"

Aku melihat kearahnya dan mulai membalas ucapannya.

"Ano, Seijuro-san… dibajumu…," balasku sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di bajunya.

Ia melihat kearahku lalu memandang kearah bajunya yang aku tunjuk.

"ANJRIT ! ! ! !," umpatnya.

Ia membatu seketika ketika melihat serangga yang ada di bajunya.

"Singkirkan itu dari bajuku !," perintahnya dengan muka ketakutan, sweatdrop.

"Ba… Baiklah…"

Aku pun mendekat kepadanya, menyingkirkan serangga itu dari bajunya.

"Sudah pergi…," ucapku.

Setelah kusingkirkan serangga itu, ia menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

Lalu ia berbalik, berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku melihatnya berjalan, memunggungiku.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berkata, "Aku akan mengawasimu !"

Dan ia pun kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga bayangannya menghilang.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, sweatdrop.

_Yang tadi itu… Terdengar seperti ancaman… _batinku.

**~510~**

**TING TONG NING NONG**

Bel berbunyi tepat pukul 8 pagi.

Kupikir ini bel masuk. Tetapi, ternyata itu bukanlah bel masuk.

[SELAMAT PAGI PARA MURID KELAS 1 ! ! !]

Murid kelas 1 yang asalnya riuh ricuh di kelasnya mendadak diam dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

[SAYA KETUA OSIS TAHUN INI, HIRUMA YOICHI !]

Hening…

[SEPERTI KALIAN TAHU, 4 TAHUN TERAKHIR INI SMA TOKONA MEMILIKI TRADISI BARU DALAM MENENTUKAN ANGGOTA OSIS]

_Lalu ? _batinku, mulai bosan dengan pengumuman yang dilontarkan ketua OSIS.

[YA, KALIAN BISA MEMBACANYA DULU DI KERTAS YANG TELAH KAMI SEDIAKAN DI LACI MEJA KALIAN]

Para murid kelas 1 pun segera mencari kertas tersebut di laci meja mereka masing-masing.

Aku pun mencarinya dalam laci dengan malas.

_Mau apapun tradisinya, aku tak tertarik untuk menjadi anggota OSIS atau apalah. _ucapku dalam hati.

[KUHARAP KALIAN MEMBACANYA DENGAN BENAR !]

[PENGUMUMAN SELANJUTNYA AKAN AKU UMUMKAN PADA JAM MAKAN SIANG !]

_Peduli amat. _gumamku acuh tak acuh.

Aku pun menemukan selembar kertas yang ada di laci mejaku.

Ketika kertas itu mau kuambil dari laci itu, seorang guru pun masuk kedalam kelas. Aku pun melepaskan kertas itu dan memperhatikan guru tersebut.

**~510~**

**Jam Makan Siang**

Tak kusangka, jam makan siang begini kantin tak begitu penuh. Dan, para murid sangat disiplin saat mereka membeli makanan.

_Mereka berbaris ? Sugoi ! _ucapku dalam hati sambil mengambil sekotak jus yang telah kubeli dari mesin minuman.

Dan, tiba-tiba…

[SELAMAT SIANG ADIK-ADIK KELASKU~~ ! ! !]

PUUH ! ! !

Aku menyemburkan jusku yang sedang kuminum.

"Uhuk ! Uhuk !"

_Aho ga ?_

[NAMAKU, KUREJI HERA ! BENDAHARA OSIS TAHUN INI~ ! !]

[MATI KAU ! ! !]

_Buseet ! ! Sepertinya Ketua OSIS sedang 'membunuh' sang Bendahara. _batinku.

Karena memang itulah yang terdengar dari sound system.

[EHM. MAAFKAN SAYA ATAS KEGADUHAN TADI]

[SAYA SEKRETARIS OSIS DAN SAYA YANG AKAN MENGUMUMKAN PENGUMUMAN SELANJUTNYA YANG TELAH DIJANJIKAN KETUA OSIS]

Seketika semua murid kelas 1 terdiam, mendengarkan pengumuman yang akan dilontarkan wakil OSIS.

[SAYA AKAN MENYEBUTKAN NAMA 'TARGET' YANG AKAN MENENTUKAN ANGGOTA OSIS TAHUN DEPAN…]

_Target ? Target apaan ?_

[DIA ADALAH HARUTO SAKURABA]

Mataku terbelalak, mulutku manganga.

_Heh ! ? Aku ! ?_

_Apa ini maksudnya ?_

Aku ingat, aku belum membaca kertas yang ada di laci meja.

Aku pun segera berlari ke kelas, mengacak-acak laci mejaku.

"Kau mencari ini ?"

Aku berbalik menuju arah suara, saat itu suasana kelas kosong.

"Siapa, kamu ! ?"

"Pfft ! Hahahaha !"

_Dia tertawa ?_

"Aku ketua kelas, Hayato Akaba. Kau lupa padaku ? Padahal baru tadi kita menentukannya, kan ?," ucapnya padaku datar.

Ia menutup pintu kelas, berjalan kearahku.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi yang 'pertama', nih."

Ia mengapitku dengan mejaku, menletakkan kedua tangannya dimejaku.

"Apa ini ?," tanyaku sweatdrop.

"Kau diam saja dan rasakan…"

Aku menengadah, melihat mukanya.

Ia menjilati bibirnya, matanya menelusuriku.

Aku terpojok.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi, hingga ia menciumku.

"Hnn !"

Ia memasuki lidahnya kedalam mulutku, lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Mau lagi ?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala pertanda tak mau. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak mau'.

Ia pun kembali menciumku. Memasukkan lidahnya lagi. Tapi untuk yang kali ini begitu lama. Ia menjilati deretan gigiku, mengusap mulut bagian atasku dan bercengkrama dengan lidahku.

"Ahh~~… Hnn…"

Aku meronta, mencoba menghentikan aktivitasnya yang mengganggu pernafasanku tersebut.

Aku menggenggam bajunya.

Ia memelukku, lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Meninggalkan uraian saliva di mulutku dan membuatku bernafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Fuuh… Aku tidak tahan…," ucapnya memandangiku.

Ia merangkul bagian pinggulku dengan tangan kirinya, mengelusnya. Lalu, tangan kanannya mengelus bagian leherku yang dihiasi keringat.

"Ahn !"

_Dia menjilati leherku ! ?_

Ya, ia menjilati leherku hingga keringatku bercampur dengan cairan salivanya.

"Shit ! Jangan mendesah seperti itu, bodoh ! Kau membuatku ingin terus menyerangmu ! !," ucapnya, memandangi mukaku.

Tangan kirinya pun memegangi pantatku.

Tangan kanannya membuka resleting celanaku.

"Aaahn… Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?," ucapku dengan wajah merah padam dan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat.

Akaba melihatku dengan pandangannya dan berteriak,"BITCH ! !"

Ia pun menjilati daun telingaku.

Kaki kanannya mendesak diselangkanganku.

"Kaah~… Haah… Aahn… Ngh…," desahku semakin keras.

Dan tanganku pun memeluk pundaknya.

[HEI, SIALAN ! KAU BACA PERATURANNYA DENGAN BENAR GAK, SIH ! ?]

Sound System di kelasku bersuara.

_Eeh ?_

"Shit ! Kau menggangguku, Ketua OSIS ! !," teriaknya, menghentikan aktivitasnya terhadapku.

[KAU MAU JADI YANG PERTAMA DIDISKUALIFIKASI MEMANGNYA, HAH ! ?]

"Tch !"

_Eeh ? Eeh ?_

Ia pun diam, merapikan seragamku seolah aktivitas tadi selesai hanya sampai situ.

Aku terdiam. Tak mengerti maksud dari Ketua OSIS tersebut.

_Didiskualifikasi ?_

Tiba-tiba Hayato-san mengucapkan sesuatu ditengah lamunanku, "Kau aneh. Diserang begitu tapi kau tidak menangis."

_Diserang ? Menangis ?_

Aku pun meneteskan air mata.

"Eh ! ?"

Hayato-san terkejut, ia pun mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Pa… Panas… Dadaku panas…," ucapku disela tangisanku.

Ia tersenyum, mendekatkan keningnya dengan keningku.

Lalu ia mengambil tangan kananku dan menempatkannya di dadanya.

"Ya. Aku juga sama," ucapnya padaku.

Aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Membuatku merona. Entah apa artinya ini.

Lalu ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, membuatku menutup mataku dan kami pun berciuman.

[HEI DUA ORANG BODOH, SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN BERCENGKRAMA HAH ! ?]

Aku melepaskan ciuman dan mendorongnya.

Aku mengusapbibirku dan teringat bahwa aku ke kelas untuk mengambil kertas yang ada didalam laci meja.

Tetapi setelah mencarinya, ternyata kertas itu tidak ada.

Lalu, Hayato pun bertanya padaku, "Kau mencari apa ?"

"Aku sedang mencari kertas !," balasku keras tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Maksudmu kertas yang dari OSIS itu ?"

Aku pun berbalik kearahnya dan melihat ia sedang memegang selembar kertas.

"Ini kertasmu," ucapnya santai.

"Kemarikan !," teriakku sambil mencoba mengambil kertas itu hingga lelah..

Ia pun menghelakan nafas lalu duduk dibangku yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kalau mau, cium aku dulu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan bibirnya.

_A, APA ! ?_

Wajahku merona lagi, aku pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Hingga tiba-tiba…

[SERAHKAN KERTAS ITU PADANYA, BODOH ! !]

Ancaman dari Ketua OSIS itu membuatnya menyerahkan kertasku tanpa bertele-tele.

Aku pun mengambilnya dan mulai membaca.

Setelah lama membaca dan me-_loading _arti tulisan tersebut aku pun tersadar atas aku yang menjadi targetnya.

_HEH ! ? Ja… Jadi…_

**::TBC::**

**PEMILIHAN ANGGOTA OSIS**

SELURUH SISWA KELAS 1 BERKOMPETISI UNTUK MENDAPATKAN GELAR 'ANGGOTA OSIS' DENGAN CARA MELAKUKAN 3 HAL PADA **TARGET**.

3 HAL TERSEBUT YAITU :

**1) **KISS, DEEP KISS – 4 BULAN PERTAMA

**2) **KISS MARK – 4 BULAN KEDUA

**3) **XXX – 4 BULAN TERAKHIR

CATATAN :

- PARA SISWA DILARANG MELANGGAR BATAS WAKTU YANG DITENTUKAN. JIKA MELANGGAR, SISWA TERANCAM DI_DISKUALIFIKASI _(DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH)

- **TARGET** DIPILIH OLEH SEKOLAH

- 4 BULAN PERTAMA MERUPAKAN PENYARINGAN CALON ANGGOTA OSIS.

- 4 BULAN KEDUA, SELEKSI CALON ANGGOTA OSIS YANG AKAN DIPILIH MENJADI ANGGOTA OSIS. (MAX. 10 SISWA)

- 4 BULAN KETIGA, PEMILIHAN KETUA, WAKIL, BENDAHARA DAN SEKRETARIS OSIS.

**;:HK:;**

**OMAKE**

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba.

Aku segera bergegas keluar dari kelas.

Karena semua murid dikelasku mulai melirik kearahku.

"Hei, kau !" panggil seseorang ketika aku keluar dari kelas.

Aku menatapnya.

_Murid yang tadi pagi ?_

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku.

Murid-murid yang asalnya melirikku tiba-tiba saja membuang mukanya, seolah takut pada lelaki yang memanggilku ini.

"Kau yang tadi pagi itu, kan ?," tanyanya membuyarkanku yang sedang melihat sekelilingku.

"Iya…"

Ia mendorongku ke dinding koridor lalu mencium bibirku.

Ia menggigit lidahku hingga keluar dari mulutku.

"Kaah !," teriakku sakit.

Setelah ia mendengar teriakan sakitku tadi, ia pun berbisik di telingaku, "Mungkin untuk hal ini bukan aku yang pertama. Tetapi, untuk yang selanjutnya aku pasti akan jadi yang pertama."

Ia pun mencium telingaku dan meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam bingung sambil memegang dadaku.

**END OMAKE**


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih atas Review, Follow, Fave dan Read nya di Fic ini, minnaaaaa *dogeza

Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian *nangis terharu

Maap untuk yang udah nunggu apdetannya

Langsung aja deh Check this Fic XD

–_**Reply Review–**_

**NetiMeongAum: **Astagah ! ! Kamu baca ini di angkot ! ? Lanjutkan ! ! *ajaran sesat*

Akaba gitu loh *plak

Ntar dikeluarin dari sekolah kalo dilanjutin :p

Kalo begitu aku panjangin deh XDDD

As your wish my lord *ala Sebastian

Maap, Apdet ngaret

**UzumakiKagari : **OMG ! *muka lebay

Tenang aja, Sakuraba gak akan di rape semua anak kelas satu (mungkin)

Lanjuuut~ XD

Apdet ngaret, gomen

**MazeruSeken : **Oke okee~

Ntar aku tambahin deskripsinya *otak lemon mode on

**Kitsune Syhufellrs : **Iyaaa XDD

Ntar kalo ada peran kosong, Sena aku masukin dah *plak

Oke bro XD

**cho devi : **Amiiin

Aku juga berharapnya sih Shin (?) *diceburin ke lumpur hisap

siaaap~ ! ! XD

**Boboi Boy : ***blushing

Terimakasih XD

Apdet Accepted 8D

**;:HK:;**

**Judul : **Kisu Kisu XXX 02 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki& Yusuke Murata

**Rating : **_**MATURE !**_

**Peringatan : **BL, kata-kata kasar, typos, AU, OOC, gak pantes dibaca anak-anak dan/atau ABG !

Aku udah memperingatkan, loh…

Happy Reading :3

**;:HK:;**

**Preview : **Hari pertama masuk sekolah yang aneh bagi Sakuraba. Saat pulang kerumah ia ingin melupakan apa yang telah terjadi disekolahnya dengan beristirahat. Tapi, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengunjungi rumahnya. Siapakah dia ?

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Kediaman Sakuraba, 16:27**

"Tadaima…," ucapku lesu ketika memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri, Haruto-kun," ucap seseorang–ibuku–sambil menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu ?," lanjutnya.

DEG

"Ya…h seperti itu deh, bu," ucapku sambil menaiki tengga, menuju kamarku.

Jalan terasa begitu berat kala itu. Aku tak bisa menunjukkan wajahku pada ibuku.

Setelah berada didepan pintu kamarku, aku pun segera masuk dan mengunci kamarku.

Aku menjatuhkan diri kekasurku.

_Suram… _batinku.

Ya, aku pantas menunjukkan ke-suram-anku ini karena _tradisi _SMA Tokona yang membuatku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan aku merupakan _target _yag telah ditetapkan dalam _tradisi _tersebut.

Baiklah, lupakan saja itu. Sekarang aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika berada dikelas besok.

Apalagi ketika akan berhadapan dengan ketua kelasku–Akaba-san.

"HUAAAAH ! ! !," teriakku sambil memeluk bantal dan menendang-nendang gak jelas diatas kasurku.

_Rasanya aku ingin mati saja, _ucapku dalam hati.

DOK DOK

"Haruto, apa kau baik-baik saja ?," tanya ibuku dari balik pintu kamar yang aku kunci.

Aku segera terbangun dari kasurku dan membuka pintu kamar yang kukunci.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku dan berkata pada ibuku, "Aku baik-baik saja, bu."

"Ta… Tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu merah ? Kau demam ?," tanya ibuku sambil memegang dahiku.

"A…. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, bu," ucapku gelagapan.

"Benar tidak apa-apa ? Kalau kau merasa sakit, tidurlah. Atau kau mau makan ?," tanya ibuku dengan mimik khawatir.

"Huum… Aku belum ingin makan kok, bu. Lebih baik aku beristirahat saja dulu," ucapku mulai tenang.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur," ucap ibuku sambil mengecup dahiku.

Aku terdiam sambil memegang dahiku yang dikecup oleh ibuku.

Aku tersadar ketika ibu telah menuruni tangga.

Aku pun kembali mengunci pintuku. Berjalan menuju kasurku.

Tapi, cermin yang ada dikamarku menghentikan langkahku menuju kasur.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin itu.

_Kenapa aku yang dipilih menjadi target ? _tanyaku sambil menatap wajahku yang terpantul dicermin.

Aku menjilati bibirku hingga basah lalu menyentuhnya.

_Akaba-san dan murid kelas 1-C tadi telah menyentuh bibirku._

BLUUSH

Aku masih menatap diriku didepan cermin, namun sekarang wajahku terlihat merona merah disana.

Aku bergidik, mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan Akaba-san.

_A… Apa ini ? Kenapa aku merindukan sentuhan Akaba-san tadi ?_

"Fuuhn…"

Entah kenapa, tangan kananku menyentuh bibirku. Memasuki bagian dalam mulutku dan menyentuh lidahku.

"Ahhn…Fuuh…"

"Haruto-sama, ada tamu untuk Anda," ucap seorang pelayanku dari depan kamar.

Aku pun dengan segera menghentikan kegiatan anehku tersebut.

"I…Iya… Sebentar lagi aku kesana…," ucapku dengan tersengal-sengal.

Aku mencoba merapikan diriku didepan cermin. Lalu aku pun keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, menuju ruang tamu.

Ketika sampai diruang tamu, aku mendengar ibuku sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

_Siapa ?_

"Aah, Haruto !," ucap ibuku ketika melihatku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ibuku, duduk disebelahnya.

"Kamu ! ?"

"Hai, Haruto-kun," ucapnya, memanggil nama kecilku.

"Ara Araa… Aku akan mengambil cemilan dan minuman untuk kalian," ucap ibuku.

"Terima kasih, Tante. Kami akan menunggu dikamar Haruto," ucapnya tenang.

_EEEH ! ! ? _teriakku dalam hati dengan memasang muka terkejut.

"Baiklah. Nanti Tante akan membawakannya ke kamarmu, Haruto," ucap ibu sambil meninggalkan kami.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sweatdrop.

Setelah sosok ibu sudah tak terlihat oleh mataku, aku pun menggenggam bagian bawah kerah kemejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ! ?," ucapku pelan namun penuh amarah.

"Bukankah lebih baik dibicarakan saja dikamarmu, Haruto-kun ?," ucapnya kalem.

Aku pun melepas genggamanku dan berjalan didepannya, menuju kamarku.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia adalah ketua OSIS SMA Tokona, Hiruma Yoichi.

Yaah… Walaupun aku tak tahu mukanya, tapi aku bisa mengenali dia dari suaranya.

Kami pun telah sampai didalam kamarku. Dia dengan tenang duduk diatas kasurku.

"Aku kaget kau bisa mengenaliku, Haruto-kun," ucapnya sambil

"Apa maumu, ketua OSIS ?," ucapku ketus.

Dia tertawa, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin kau berkoalisi dengan OSIS, Haruto."

"Hah ?"

"Kau tahu, para murid kelas satu–seangkatanmu–melakukan _tradisi _tersebut hanya untuk mendapatkan gelar Ketua OSIS kan, Haruto."

DEG

"Kau juga tahu, selama 4 bulan pertama mereka akan mengincar bibir–merah–mu itu kan ?"

Aku meraba bibirku.

"Jadi…"

"Jadi apa ! ?," tanyaku, melepaskan tanganku yang tadi menyentuh bibirku.

"Aku ingin kau membuat satu orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu," ucapnya.

"Haah ! ?"

"Aku ingin kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar cinta padamu dan dia dapat melindungimu dari semua anak seangkatanmu."

"Dan dia harus anak dari SMA Tokona," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hah ! ? Mana bisa begitu dong, Yoichi-senpai ! ! Mana bisa aku membuat seorang _laki-laki _jatuh cinta padaku–yang juga seorang _laki-laki _! !"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekatiku.

"Kau tahu, Haruto Sakuraba. Ini cara satu-satunya agar tak semua anak kelas satu menyerangmu !," ucapnya serius.

DEG

"Ta…Tapi, mana bisa aku tahu yang benar-benar cinta padaku dan yang tidak," ucapku, membuang pandangan ke lantai kamarku.

Hiruma-senpai memegang pundakku, "Kau memang tidak akan tahu yang mana yang benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi hatimu yang tahu akan perasaan itu."

Diam.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

_Hanya hatiku yang tahu akan perasaan itu ?_

DOK DOK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Haruto, ibu membawakan cemilan dan minuman," ucap ibuku sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Aah… Terimakasih, bu."

Ibu pun menaruh cemilan dan minuman di meja yang berada didekat cermin.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang serius. Sebaiknya ibu keluar saja," ucap ibuku setelah menaruh cemilan dan minuman tersebut.

Setelah ibu keluar dari kamar dengan menutup pintu kamar, aku mengambil dua cangkir teh yang ibu bawa tadi.

Satu cangkir aku berikan pada Yoichi-senpai.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya.

Kami pun meneguk air itu–tidak bersamaan. Lalu aku bersandar pada dinding dan menyimpan cangkirku di meja dekat cermin tadi.

Aku pun melanjutkan obrolan kami yang sempat terputus.

"Kenapa Senpai begitu peduli padaku ?," tanyaku, mengawali pembicaraan.

Yoichi-senpai yang terduduk dikasurku, memegang cangkirnya dengan erat.

"Aku peduli padamu, karena aku merupakan _target _di tahun lalu," jawabnya, memandangi isi cangkir teh yang masih penuh.

"Heh ! ?," teriakku kaget, lalu aku pun menghampirinya. Terduduk dilantai, melihat kearah wajah Senpai.

Ia menatapku lalu menaruh cangkirnya pada meja kecil yang ada didekat tempat tidurku.

"Lupakan soal itu. Untuk sekarang pikirkanlah dirimu dulu, Haruto Sakuraba !," ucap Yoichi-senpai tegas, menatapku tajam.

"U…Um…," anggukku, merasa bergidik takut dengan tatapan yang diberikan Senpai.

Aku pun mengambil gelas berisi air yang telah aku teguk tadi untuk menenangkan hatiku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan setelah berciuman dengan Hayato Akaba ?," tanya Yoichi-senpai _to the point_ sambil mengambil cemilan yang ada diatas meja.

"PUUUUFT– ! !," reaksiku sambil menahan untuk tidak menyemburkan air yang kuminum.

Aku pun mencoba menelan air hingga tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk"

Yoichi-senpai pun menepuk punggungku.

"Kenapa reaksimu seterkejut itu ?," tanya Yoichi-senpai masih menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Uhuk…bukan apa…apa kok, Yoichi-senpai."

DOK DOK

Pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar.

"Haruto, ada temanmu datang lagi," ucap ibuku dari luar pintu.

_Siapa ? _batinku.

"Siapa ya, bu ?," ucapku yang sudah –hampir–pulih dari sedakkanku.

Aku pun meninggalkan Yoichi-senpai dan menuju pintu kamarku. Membukanya.

Disana, ibu sedang berdiri dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"KAMU ! ?"

Merasa kaget dengan teriakanku tadi, Yoichi-senpai pun menghampiriku yang terdiam didepan pintu kamar.

"1-C, Shin Seijuro ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ! ?," tanya Yoichi-senpai dengan nada heran bercampur terkejut.

"Ah, Yoichi-senpai. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?," Shin bertanya balik.

"Tch ! Bukan urusanmu !," ucap Yoichi-senpai, kesal.

"Itulah yang mau kujawab tadi," ucap Shin dengan muka tenang.

"Se…Sebenarnya ada apa disini ?," tanya Ibuku kebingungan.

Aku pun menarik ibuku agar tak terlibat. Menuju ketangga.

"Hei. Mau kemana, Sakuraba ?," ucap Shin, menarik lenganku.

Aku pun terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita belum menyelesaikan yang tadi kita lakukan disekolah, kan ?," bisik Shin padaku.

"Tidak… Jangan disini… I…Ibuku masih ada disini…," bisikku, memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Seijuro Shin ! ?," sentak Yoichi-senpai pada Shin.

"A…Ada apa dengan sekolahmu, Haruto ?," tanya ibuku yang berdiri dekat tangga–masih–kebingungan.

Shin memegang daguku lalu membuat wajahku menengadah kepadanya.

Dan… Dia pun menjilati bibirku lalu menciumku. Deep Kiss. Membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

Untungnya, kami berciuman dengan membelakangi ibuku.

Aku pun mencengkram bajunya dengan kuat. Sementara Shin menelusuri mulutku dengan lidahnya.

Sesekali ia menarik lidahku keluar dengan lidahnya, melepaskannya, lalu memasukkan lidahnya lagi kedalam mulutku. Hingga cairan saliva terurai dimulutku. Menetes hingga daguku.

"Fhuuuhn…haah…haaah…"

Aku terduduk, mencoba untuk mengambil nafas setelah ia selesai menciumku.

"Si…Sialan kau, Seijuro ! !," teriak Yoichi-senpai, mengarahkan tinjunya ke Shin.

Ia menangkisnya dan menjatuhkan Yoichi-senpai.

"Arrgh !," teriak Yoichi-senpai memegang kakinya. Kurasa ia terkilir.

"A…Ada apa ini sebenarnya… ?," tanya ibuku tiba-tiba, berjalan kearahku yang masih terduduk.

Aku segera mengelap bibirku dan berdiri. Berjalan menuju ibuku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bu… Ini hanya sebuah…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah baju bagian belakangku dan memelukku.

"Nyonya, bolehkah aku memiliki anakmu ini ?," tanya orang yang tadi menarikku–Shin.

"Aaah ?," ibuku hanya bisa ternganga sambil menatap kami.

Shin berusaha meyakinkan ibuku dengan menciumku tepat didepan matanya. Lalu ibu pun pingsan.

Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Shit ! Kau mau mengeluarkan nafsumu disini, hah ! ?," ucap Yoichi-senpai kasar.

"Kau bisa didiskualifikasi, bodoh ! !," lanjutnya.

Shin pun tertawa.

"Didiskualifikasi ?," ucapnya lalu tertawa lagi.

"Senpai, sekarang kita berada diluar sekolah. Jadi, peraturan dari tradisi tersebut tidak berlaku, Senpai," ucapnya lagi.

Bola mata Yoichi-senpai mengecil. Ia memukul lantai rumahku sambil mengumpat.

Aku masih terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Aturan tradisi tidak berlaku ketika diluar sekolah ? Jadi…_

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku tadi. Dan ketika aku tersadar, aku sedang digendong oleh Shin.

"Ke…Kenapa ini ! ?," ucapku sambil memberontak dalam gendongan ala _bridal style _nya.

"Tch ! Bisakah kau berhenti memberontak ?," ucap Shin sambil memasuki kamarku.

Ia menutup pintu kamarku, menguncinya.

"Ke…Kenapa mesti dikunci segala ! ?," protesku ketika ia mengunci pintu kamarku.

"Memangnya kau ingin seseorang melihat kita sedang melakukan_ itu _?," tanya Shin sambil menidurkanku diatas kasurku.

_Itu ?_

"Bukankah aku bilang untuk yang selanjutnya aku akan jadi yang pertama, kan ?," ucapnya, menaiki kasurku.

"Sialan kau Seijuro ! ! Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Sakuraba Haruto ! !," tariak Yoichi-senpai dari luar kamarku.

"Kau diam saja, Senpai ! Aku tak akan menyakitinya, kok," balas Shin pada teriakan Yoichi-senpai.

Aku terpana melihat Shin yang ada diatasku. Bajunya terbuka sehingga dada bidangnya terlihat.

Ia memegangi kedua tanganku. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Aku mentutup kedua mataku. Disana hanya terdengar umpatan Yoichi-senpai sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamarku.

**::TBC::**

**Hamote's Corner**

Wawawawawa**  
**

Kayaknya chap selanjutnya bakal 100% lemon, nih XD

tungguin yak, minnaaaa~ ;)

bye bye *love


	3. Chapter 3

Update updateeee~ ! ! ! *nyebarin selebaran dimana-mana

*ditangkep polisi gara-gara nyampah

kahahaha

Otak lemon saya sudah pada tingkat tertinggi *pak

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah baca fic (yaoi) ini *nangis sampe ingusan

Silahkan bacaa~

–_**Reply Review–**_

**NetiMeongAum : **halo, meongaum *ngalungin bunga

Heee ? O.o

Cekikikan saat les mat ? Sugoi ! ! *mata berbinar *plak

Hueee~

Makasih udah dibilang awsem *blushing

Tenang saja, Shin akan meraep Sakuraba hingga habis !

Kahahahahaha *ketawa iblis

Soal 'pelindung'nya Hiruma, nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri, nak *nepuk pundak **MeongAum**

**UzumakiKagari : **Huwaaah ! !

Jangan santet sayaaaa ! ! *histeris lebay

Maap kalo update ngaret…. *ngalungin bawang putih (?)

Douzoo~….. *ngacir biar kaga disantet

**cho devi : **kaget ya Hiruma jadi sasaran sebelumnya XD *plaak

Shin gitu looh ! ! *ditimpuk sandal swallow

Kahahaha

Tenang aja ibunya si Sakuraba ditolingin ama pelayan rumahnya XD

Okeeey, nikmati lemonnya~~

**shinXsaku lover : **arigatou~

oke, ini lanjutannya

silahkaaan XDD

**Kitsune Syhufellrs**** : **waduuuh, beneran ngebayangin Hiruma di *Piiiip* sampai di *piiiiiip* O.o

Oke oke

maap kalo ntar Sena nya jadi OOC yoo

Kotaro masih lama aku munculin kayaknya :p *ngaciiir

#senyum watados sambil makan pizza (?)

**pigfaaarts : ***ngasih tisu

saat itu aku mikirinnya ShinSaku, tapi otakku agak sedikit merubah haluan kayaknya

moga aja gak bakal berubah pada pairingnya *amin

sip atuh~ ;DD

**;:HK:;**

**Judul : **Kisu Kisu XXX 03 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki& Yusuke Murata

**Rating : **_**MATURE !**_

**Peringatan : **BL, kata-kata kasar, typos, AU, OOC, gak pantes dibaca anak-anak dan/atau ABG ! (terutama yang bukan fujoshi) + LEMON!, Adult content!

Aku udah memperingatkan, loh…

Happy Reading :3

**;:HK:;**

**Preview : **Hiruma terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakuraba sambil beteriak. Ia berusaha menghentikan tindakan Shin pada Sakuraba. Dapatkah Hiruma menghentikan mereka ? Atau…

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Hiruma POV**

"Sialan kau Seijuro ! ! Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Sakuraba ! !," teriakku sambil menggedor pintu kamar Sakuraba.

_Shit ! Tak ada jawaban dari mereka ! _umpatku dalam hati, terduduk didepan pintu kamar Sakuraba dan memijat kakiku yang terkilir.

"Aaah– !"

_Eh, apa tadi itu ? Desahan ? _ucapku dalam hati.

"Huung…Ahn–…"

Aku mendengar desahan itu lagi.

"SHIT ! Seijuro Shin, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakuraba Haruto ! ! ?," Aku pun kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakuraba sambil mencoba membuka gangang pintunya.

"ARGHHH ! ! SIALAAN ! !," teriakku tak karuan.

Aku pun segera mengambil HP ku dari saku celana dan menelepon seseorang.

**END Hiruma POV**

**~510~**

**Sakuraba/Normal POV**

Shin mendekatkan wajahnya keleherku sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat, membuat mukaku merona merah.

"S…Shin-san…," bisikku dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Ia menjilati leherku, kedua tangannya membuka tiap butir kancing kemejaku.

Lalu Shin memilin _nipples_ku dengan jarinya.

"Aaah– !," sontakku spontan dengan kedua tangan yang meremas pada seprai.

"Tak kusangka suaramu begitu _merdu_," ucapnya sambil terus memilin _nipples_ku.

Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mencium dahiku.

"A…. Apa yang kau lakukan ! ?," ucapku, spontan menutup dahiku yang tadi diciumnya.

"Itu tanda bahwa kau sepenuhnya sudah jadi milikku," ucapnya.

Tangannya berhenti bermain dengan putingku dan mulai menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, menyingkirkannya dari dahiku dan menahannya diatas kepalaku.

Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu, tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirku yang basah.

Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulutku.

"Hnnn–! ?"

Lalu ia memasukkan jari tengahnya pula kedalam mulutku, menemani jari telunjuknya.

"Uuum– ! !"

Terasa sekali kedua jarinya itu sedang mengeksploitasi lidahku. Menekan-nekannya, menyentuhnya, hingga menariknya keluar dari mulutku.

"Aaaaaa~ ! ?"

Ia mengeluarkan lidahku dari mulutku lalu menjilatnya dengan lidahnya. Lidahnya dan lidahku pun beradu, lalu lidahnya mendorong lidahku kedalam mulutku dan uraian saliva pun terjatuh dari sudut bibirku.

Aku meronta dengan memberikan sedikit perlawanan untuk menyudahi ciuman itu. Ciuman yang membuatku tak bisa bernafas.

Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya itu. Lalu melihat wajahku yang telah merona merah.

Ya, ciuman itu membuat panas tubuhku. Aku mengeluarkan air mataku. Mukaku merona merah. Peluh membasuhi tubuhku.

"Ah, shit !," lontar Shin ketika ia melihatku. Ia memandangku dengan nafsu yang memang sudah mencapai pada puncaknya.

Tiba-tiba terasa dari selangkanganku penisnya yang sudah berdiri dari balik celananya.

"Angghh– ! ?," aku menggeliat secara spontan ketika merasakan penisnya yng berdiri itu.

"AKH ! ! SIAL !," umpat Shin lalu ia melepaskan gengamannya itu, melepas celana yang kupakai, lalu ia membuka riseleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari boxernya.

"Wwwaaaaaa~…"

Ia menggosokkan menggenggam penisnya dengan penisku. Mengocoknya secara bersamaan. Hingga kami mencapai batasnya.

"Huuunh… Aaaa–"

Aku dan Shin pun mengeluarkan cairan kita. _Pre cum_.

"Ini cukup untuk melicinkan _lubang_mu agar gampang kumasuki," ucap Shin sambil menjilat cairan itu.

Lalu ia memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubangku.

"Angh ! ?," sontakku terkejut.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak di dalam lubangku.

Lalu Shin memasukkan jari selanjutnya, jari tengahnya, kedua jari itu melebarkan lubangku agar bisa dimasuki oleh penisnya.

Kemudian jari ketiga pun ia masukkan, untuk membiasakan lubangku atas seberapa besar _sesuatu _yang akan memasukinya setelah ini.

"Aahhh~ huumh~…"

Aku tak bisa mengatur nafasku. Keringat membasahi tubuh kami. Air mata tak hentinya keluar dari mataku–walaupun hanya setetes demi setetes.

Ia pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya itu, menangkat kakiku agar bersandar pada pundaknya lalu memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anusku.

"KAAAAH–! ?," teriakku dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Aku meremas seprai kasurku dengan kuat. Merasakan kepala penisnya berada didalamku.

"Tak kusangka, lubangmu masih terlalu sempit untuk kumasuki…," ucap Shin dengan nafas tidak teratur.

Ia masih berusaha memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubangku.

Ia mendorong pinggulnya sekuat tenaga.

"A….AAAH ! ? BE… BERHEN…TI…," teriakku kesakitan ketika Shin terus berusaha memasukkan penisnya.

Tapi Shin menghiraukan teriakanku dan akhirnya penisnya pun memasuki lubangku seutuhnya.

"Haaah… Haaah…," Shin bernafas tersengal-sengal.

"Huuuunggh–…," remasanku pada seprai kasurku semakin keras. Aku merasa aneh dengan _sesuatu _yang berada didalamku.

"Si…Siap ?," tanya Shin padaku. Tangannya memegang lenganku. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tanganku pada seprai dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jariku.

Shin pun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Kyaaah~ ! !"

"Ukh !"

"Haaaaa~…. Uhnnn~…," aku terus mendesah, sehingga membuat Shin semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aah… A..ku su…sudah…," aku memejamkan mataku dan akhirnya aku mencapai titik klimaksku.

Tak lama kemudian, Shin pun mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya tepat di titik kenikmatan dalam anusku.

"Haaah…Haaah…Haaah…," Kami bersamaan mengatur nafas kami.

Ia secara cepat menarik penisnya keluar.

"Akkh ! ?," aku merasakan cairannya keluar dari dalam lubangku.

Tangan kami masih saling menggenggam. Aku melihat perut Shin yang dilumuri cairanku–dan mungkin ada sedikit cairannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sakuraba ?," tanya Shin, secara spontan aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Apa kau ingin _ronde kedua _?," lanjutnya, berbisik ditelingaku.

"Huuumh~…," aku sedikit mendesah ketika merasakan nafas panasnya menerpa telinga serta leherku, serta membuat mukaku kembali merona merah.

Shin pun menjilati telinga hingga leherku, lalu menggigit leherku.

"Hyaaaaaaaah– ! ?"

Aku pun sontak melihat kearah Shin dan Shin malah mencium mulutku dengan buas.

"Huuhn~"

"Mungkin _satu ronde _lagi tak apa, ya…," ucap Shin.

Ia pun memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubangku lagi. Namun, Datanglah seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamarku. Orang yang tak ingin kukecewekan. Ayahku.

"A…. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU ! ?," teriak ayahku spontan ketika melihatku bertelanjang dengan seorang pria diatasku–Shin.

"Ah, om… Kami baru mau memulai _ronde kedua_," ucap Shin seolah tak bersalah.

Secara tiba-tiba, ayahku berlari dari pintu kamarku menuju tempat tidurku dan menarik Shin dari sana sehingga kepala penisnya yang masih terbenam dilubangku keluar secara paksa.

Ayahku pun melempar Shin keluar dari kamarku.

"KELUAR KAU ! DAN JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MELIHATMU DEKAT DENGAN ANAKKU ! !," teriak ayahku penuh ancaman pada Shin yang terduduk sakit di depan pintu kamarku.

Ayahku pun berlari kedalam dan membuang baju dan jaket Shin yang tergletak dilantai, melemparnya kearah Shin, lalu menutup pintu kamarku dengan cara dibanting.

Aku hanya bisa terbaring di kasurku. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Namun aku sempat merasakan ayahku memelukku dan berkata 'maafkan ayah, nak.'

**Shin POV**

"Tch !," kuusap bagian belakang kepalaku.

Aku berdiri sambil mengambil bajuku, lalu memakai dan merapikannya.

Aku pun tersenyum kecut sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya–Sakuraba.

Kekesalanku muncul ketika aku melihat seseorang yang benar-benar tidak aku suka tepat dibawah tangga.

"Jadi kau yang menelpon ayahnya, Senpai ?," tanyaku dengan nada kebencian.

Hiruma-senpai pun mendekatiku lalu memukulku. Tepat di pipi kiriku.

"Anjrit ! ?," umpatku secara spontan.

"Itu balasan yang tadi…," ucapnya.

Lalu, tak kusangka seseorang datang dari belakangnya dan menendang perutku dengan kaki kanannya. Aku pun terjatuh.

Orang yang menendangku itu pun berjongkok didepanku dan mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Ia siap-siap memberikanku pukulannya.

"TAHAN EMOSIMU, HAYATO ! !," bentak Hiruma-senpai sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang hendak memukulku.

Hayato pun melepaskan kerah kemejaku, berdiri membelakangiku dan Hiruma-senpai. Ia pun pergi keluar rumah Sakuraba dengan emosi yang sedang ditahan olehnya.

Senpai memandangku dengan pandangan 'semua-hukuman-itu-belum-cukup-untukmu!'. Lalu Hiruma-senpai berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sakuraba.

Tapi ia berhenti sebentar ketika mencapai depan pintu rumah Sakuraba dan berkata, "Sebenarnya yang menelpon ayahnya bukan aku, melainkan pelayan rumah ini."

"Tch !," aku pun membuang ludahku yang telah berbaur dengan darah ketika Hiruma-senpai telah keluar dari rumah Sakuraba.

**::TBC::**

**Kediaman Sakuraba 22:38**

"Selamat Malam," ucap ayah Haruto pada seseorang yang sedang diteleponnya.

"Ya, Selamat Malam ?," jawab seseorang dibalik telepon itu.

"Saya ayah dari Sakuraba Haruto…"

"Ada apa ya, Pak ?"

"Saya ingin mengeluarkan anak Saya dari SMA Tokona !"

"…."

"Halo ?"

"Sayang sekali, Pak. Anak Anda tak bisa mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini," balas orang dari balik telepon tersebut.

"KENAPA ! ! ?,"

"Karena anak Anda merupakan _target_. Dan itu sudah diputuskan. Bukankah Anda telah setuju akan apapun yang terjadi pada anak anda asalkan dia masuk SMA Tokona ?," ucapnya dengan nada _penindasan_.

"Ugh !," ayah Haruto merasa terpojok atas ucapan orang tersebut. Ia merasa terlibat dalam suatu _perjanjian _yang dibuatnya dengan orang dibalik telepon itu.

"Saya harap Anda sudah cukup mengerti, Sakuraba-san. Selamat malam," ucap orang itu lalu menutup teleponnya.

Ayah Haruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya setelah tak ada suara orang tersebut dari balik telepon.

**:**

**:**

**Hamote's Corner**

Gimana Lemon-nya ?

Saya gak pandai buat situasi xxx. =='

Kalau ada yang tidak memuaskan silahkan review.

Saya menerima review apapun. Demi menjadi saya lebih baik lagi XDD *bahasanya *plaak

Arigatou sebelumnyaaa~ *blushing


	4. Chapter 4

–_**Reply Review–**_

**UzumakiKagari :** Okelaah! Ntar aku panjangin lemonnya~

Maklum otak aku lagi berantakan (?) jadi lemonnya juga pendek. Gomenne

**Cho devi :** itulah hebatnya Shin, punya muka besi XDD *plak

Itu masih menjadi rahasia~

Nanti deh di chap berikutnya aku bahas masa uke nya Hiruma XD

**Kitsune ****Syhufellrs****:** Hueeeeeee

Iya maafkan aku lemonnya kurang asyik QAQ

Maklum masih pemula buat lemonnya

Untuk lemon selanjutnya pasti akan aku panjangin dan bikin panas sampe keringetan dan menelan ludah beberapa kali ! ! *dilempar bola amefuto sama semua chara

* * *

**Judul :** Kisu Kisu XXX 04 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer :** masih sama, duo yang kemaren *males nulis namanya *plak

**Rating :** **MATURE !**

**Peringatan :**BL, kata-kata kasar, typos, AU, OOC, gak pantes dibaca anak-anak dan/atau ABG ! (terutama yang bukan fujoshi) + LEMON!, Adult content!

**:::**

**Preview : **Sakuraba dikirim ke asrama SMA Tokona ! ? Heh ! ? Dan di hari pertamanya diasrama malah ada orang yang mengintipnya mandi ! ? Lalu bagaimana jika Akaba tahu hal ini ? Bisa gawat ! !

**::HK::**

**Kediaman Sakuraba, 07:27**

Aku membuka mataku. Terbangun dari lelap tidurku.

_Apa yang terjadi ? _batinku masih mengerjapkan mataku.

Aku mencoba terbangun dari tidur.

"Ukh !," rintihku memegang bagian belakangku yang sakit.

_Kenapa bagian belakangku sakit ? _ucapku dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakangku yang sakit.

Lalu ketika aku berdiri, meninggalkan ranjangku..

"Ittai...," keluhku sambil memegang bagian belakangku yang terasa sakit itu.

_Apa aku kemarin terjatuh ?_, batinku, bingung dengan kesakitan yang terasa di bagian belakangku.

Aku pun melihat kearah jam. Memastikan waktu di pagi itu.

"Hieeeeeeh ! ? Sudah jam segini ! ?," teriakku kaget.

Aku pun berusaha berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Itee tee tee...," terus begitu rintihku ketika bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah memasuki kamar mandi, aku pun bergegas menyalakan shower.

Tes tes

"...," aku terdiam, merasakan sesuatu menetes dari lubang anusku.

"A... Apa ini ?," aku membersihkan cairan putih yang mengalir diselangkanganku.

"Ini ! ? !," sontak aku terjatuh setelah tahu cairan itu adalah sperma.

Nafasku mulai tak teratur.

Raut wajahku berubah seketika ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan sedikit pincang, aku mengenakan seragam, memasukan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas sekolahku dan bergegas turun ke ruang makan.

"Selamat Pagi..," ucapku ketika melihat yang ada disana hanyalah ayahku seorang.

Ketika aku hendak duduk di kursi dan menyantap roti yang ada dipiringku, ayahku berdiri. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayah akan mengirimmu ke asrama SMA Tokona," ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

Aku merasakan ada balutan aura hitam yang keluar dari ekspresi ayahku.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Ayah akan mengirimkan bajumu ke asrama nanti."

Aku pun sontak tersedak atas roti yang sedang kumakan.

_Apa ! ? Asrama ? _batinku dalam hati.

_A... Apa mungkin karena kejadian kemarin.. _ucapku dalam hati dan teringat atas kejadian kemarin yang terjadi dikamarku.

Ayah pun meninggalkanku, berjalan keluar rumah. Aku pun mengambil tas yang kusimpan diatas meja dan segera keluar dari rumah, mengejar ayahku karena aku berangkat ke sekolah diantarkan oleh ayahku dengan mobilnya.

**~510~**

"Terimakasih, yah..," ucapku sambil keluar dari mobil.

Ayah tak memandangku, hanya anggukan yang ia berikan.

Mobilnya pun melaju. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mobilnya yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Selamat Pagi, Haruto," ucap seseorang dari belakangku sambil meremas bokongku.

"Hyaaaah ! !," aku segera berbalik, berjalan menjauh dan melihat orang yang menyapaku itu.

"Are ? Kenapa kau menjauh ?," ucapnya dengan senyum yang lebar yang malah membuatku merinding.

"Aku tak sabar menyentuhmu _lagi _ketika pulang sekolah nanti," ucapnya dengan pandangan mesum.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuknya dengan sangat keras. Dan sontak membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Itu tak akan terjadi, Seijurou Shin," ucap sosok berambut pirang itu dengan seringaiannya yang bak iblis.

"Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di asrama," ucap sang senior itu sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Hah ! ?," aku dan juga Seijurou-san terkejut dan bingung dengan ucapan sang keta OSIS tersebut.

_Kenapa Hiruma-san tahu aku akan tinggal di asrama ? _pikirku bingung.

"Yaaah... Aku menyadari atas ucapanmu kemarin. Jadi, untuk menjaga tradisi itu sesuai dengan tanggal mainnya, lebih baik dia tetap berada dilingkungan sekolah kan ?," ucap Hiruma-san dengan sengiran khasnya.

"Tch !," ekspresi Shin yang semula senang sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi sebal atas ucapan Hiruma-san. Ia pun memasuki gerbang sekolah, berjalan ala preman.

Aku hanya bisa bengong, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sepulang sekolah akan aku tunjukkan kamar asramamu, Sakuraba," ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku.

Lonceng sekolah yang berbunyi pun menyadarkanku. Aku pun segera berlari menuju kelasku.

**~510~**

"Selamat datang di asrama, Sakuraba Haruto-chaaan~," ucap sang bendahara OSIS dan berhasil mendapatkan pukulan dari Hiruma-san atas tingkahnya itu.

"Ittaai... Hirunyan jahaat...," ucapnya dengan tangisan bombay.

"Biarkan saja dia," ucap Hiruma-san sambil menggandengku menuju kamarku.

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa, Hiruma-san ?," aku angkat bicara setelah beberapa langkah kita berjalan di koridor asrama.

"Tak apa," ucap Hiruma-san dengan wajah tenang.

"Tapi, bukannya asrama di SMA Tokona ini 1 ruangannya diisi oleh 2 orang ? Dan kedua orang itu harus dari tingkatan yang sama, kan ?," tanyaku yang masih tegang mendapatkan teman sekamar seperti apa.

"Pfft... Kau ternyata tahu sejauh itu tentang SMA ini ya ?," ucap Hiruma-san sambil menahan tawa.

Lalu kami pun berhenti tepat di kamar 01-64.

"Tenang saja, kau mendapatkan teman sekamar yang tepat kok," ucap Hiruma-san sambil mengetuk kamar tersebut.

"Ya, sebentar," ucap seseorang dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Yo, Sena !," ucap Hiruma-san pada sesosok lelaki mungil yang ada didepannya itu.

" Eh ? Hi.. Hiruma-senpai.. Siapa itu ?," ucap lelaki bernama Sena itu gelagapan sambil bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar.

"Dia teman sekamarmu," ucap Hiruma-san sembil menarik lengan lelaki bertubuh kecil itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh.. Eh. Salam kenal aku Kobayakawa Sena," ucapnya sembil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"A...Aku Sakuraba... Haruto Sakuraba..," ucapku dengan sweatdrop, menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba lelaki yang sekamar denganku itu melepas jabatannya dan berteriak.

"Ah ! _Shimata _! ! Aku belum membereskan barang-barangku... To.. Tolong tunggu sebentar disini, Sakuraba-san..," teriaknya sambil menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan aku .

"Anak itu selalu begitu...," ucap Hiruma-san sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Eto... Jadi itu teman sekamarku, Hiruma-san ?," tanyaku.

Hiruma-san mengangguk lalu ia melirikku dan berkata,"Tampangnya tidak seperti _anjing yang akan memangsamu_, kan ?"

Aku pun tersentak akan ucapan Hiruma-san dan mengagguk pelan.

Akhirnya pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf menunggu," ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

"Nah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja. Kalian akrab-akrab ya," ucap Hiruma-san meninggalkan kami, berjalan menelusuri koridor.

"Oh iya, tadi barangmu sudah dikirimkan kemari oleh ayahmu, Haruto-kun," ucap Hiruma-san, berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Eeeh... Iya," jawabku spontan.

"Oyasumi..," ucap Hiruma-san yang sudah berjalan jauh sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Haai... Oyasumi..," ucap kami berdua berbarengan.

"Eh, ah, iya.. Mari masuk, Sakuraba-san," ucapnya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memasuki kamar tersebut.

**~510~**

"Ka.. Kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandinya sekarang, Sakuraba-san," ucap Kobayakawa sembil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Uuum... Oke," ucapku sambil mengambil handukku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di semua kamar asrama SMA Tokona memang sudah memiliki fasilitas kamar mandi tersendiri layaknya mansion.

Aku pun melepas pakaianku dan menyimpannya pada keranjang lalu aku memasuki kamar mandi.

Aku menyalakan shower, membersihkan badanku.

_Huuuf.. Tak kusangka aku mendapatkan teman sekamar yang seperti Kobayakawa-kun _ucapku dalam hati, menghelakan nafas lega.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badan, aku pun memasuki bathtub, berendam.

"Haaaaah~... Damainyaa..," helaku sambil merebahkan badanku didalam bathub yang cukup besar itu.

SRAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar jendela kamar mandi.

"Siapa itu ?," ucapku sambil membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela yang tak terlalu besar yang ada dikamar mandi tersebut.

Aku pun melihat sesosok bayangan dibalik semak-semak.

"GYAAAAAAAA ! !," teriakku kaget dan berhasil membuat bayangan itu kabur. Aku pun tersungkur dilantai kamar mandi.

"A... Ada apa, Haruto-kun ! ?," teriak Kobayakawa, memasuki kamar mandi.

"A... Ada orang...," ucapku terbata.

Disana terlihat wajah Sena memampangkan mimik kesal.

"Tunggu disini, Sakuraba-san. Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Hiruma-senpai !," ucapnya sambil kaluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eeh, tunggu...," ucapku sambil cepat-cepat mengeringkan badanku dan memakai piyamaku. Mencoba mengejar Sena Kobayakawa yang sudah jauh dari penglihatanku.

**~510~**

"Dimana kamarnya Hiruma-san, ya ?," ucapku bingung sambil menelusuri koridor asrama.

BRUK

"Ittai...," tiba-tiba aku terjatuh, menubruk seseorang. Sepertinya.

"Tch ! Kalau Jalan lihat-lihat dong !," ucap orang yang menabrakku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku...," aku pun meraih tangannya dan mulai berdiri.

"Kamu yang tadi di kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya Sena, kan ?," ucapnya sambil melihatku yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Eeeh ?"

Ia pun langsung menutup mulutnya dan kabur.

"Hei, tunggu !,"ucapku sambil mengejarnya.

Namun ternyata larinya lelaki itu cepat sekali dan akhirnya akupun menyerah untuk mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Haruto Sakuraba ?," ucap seseorang yang datang dari persimpangan koridor yang ada dibelakangku.

"A... Akaba-san ?," ucapku terengah-engah.

"Kau terlihat lelah ? Habis mengejar sesuatu ?," tanyanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan saja.

_Kalau masalah ini aku bilang padanya bisa makin rumit, _pikirku.

Ia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau tidak memasang piyamamu dengan benar, Sakuraba," ucapnya sambil membenarkan kancing piyamaku.

"Huuum...," aku hanya bisa melihat tangannya yang sedang membenarkan kancing piyamaku itu.

Namun tiba-tiba ia menyentuh bagian dadaku yang tertutupi piyama. Dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang tengkukku.

"Kau habis mandi ya ?," ucapnya sambil menciumi rambutku.

"H... Huum..," aku diam membatu, berkeringat dingin.

Lalu ia pun meremas-remas putingku dari balik kain piyama yang kupakai.

"Hhhh.. Haaa.. A.. Akaba-san ?"

"Ehem ! Tindakan sekuhara seperti itu tidak diperbolehkan kan, Hayato Akaba ?," ucap seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari belakangku sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Takami-san...," ucap Akaba, memasang wajah sinis pada orang yang ia panggil Takami-san tersebut.

DRAP DAP DRAP

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, terlihat sesosok berambut pirang dan lelaki pendek berambut coklat yang berlari di koridor asrama.

"Berlari dikoridor asrama malam-malam begini bukannya tidak baik, Hiruma ?," ucap Takami-san, Sekretaris OSIS pada sang ketua yang sudah berhenti berlari didepannya.

"Tch ! Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang ini, bego !," ucap Hiruma-san sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"K.. Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakuraba-san ?," tanya sosok berambut coklat yang ada disebelah Hiruma-san padaku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Hiruma-san ?," tanya Akaba pada Hiruma-san.

"Tadi ada yang mengintip Haruto mandi," jawab Hiruma-san.

Aku segera berlari menuju Hiruma-san dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Hah ! ?," lontar Akaba-san, kaget.

"E.. Etto..."

"Siapa..."

"..."

"Siapa yang mengintipmu ?," tanya Akaba-san dengan raut menyeramkan diwajahnya.

"I...Ituu...," aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Berusaha untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa ?," tanya Akaba-san masih dengan raut menyeramkan.

"I...Itu.."

"Ci-ri-ci-ri-nya"

"Di... Dia berambut pirang, berwajah seperti seorang berandal dan ada luka di pipinya..," jawabku karena takut akan Akaba-san yang memasang wajah seram.

"J.. Jumounji-kun ! ?," lontar Kobayakawa dengan wajah terkejut atas ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal.

"Siapa itu ?," tanya Akaba-san pada Kobayakawa.

"Di.. Dia teman sekelasku..," ucap Kabayakawa gelagapan.

" Antarkan aku padanya sekarang !," ucap Akaba-san dengan nada menyuruh kepada Sena.

"U...Ummm... Ba.. Baik..," jawab Sena menuruti perintah dari Akaba.

**~510~**

**BRAK !**

"Jangan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara kekerasan, bodoh !," teriak Hiruma-san sambil menahan badan Akaba. Aku membantu Hiruma-san dengan memegang tangannya.

"Tch ! Apa-apaan ini ! ?," ucap orang yang baru saja dihajar oleh Akaba.

"APA-APAAN KAU ! ? MASIH BELUM MENGAKUI JUGA ! !," teriak Akaba.

"Hah ?"

"Tolong jangan berteriak seperti itu diwaktu malam seperti ini, Akaba-kun," ucap Takami-san dengan senyum menyeramkan dan itu berhasil membuat Akaba meredam emosinya sesaat.

"Kau Jumounji, kelas 1-F ?," tanya Takami-san, mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Hnn.. Memang kenapa ?," jawabnya sinis.

"langsung pada permasalahan pokok saja, ya. Kenapa kau mengintip orang yang mandi, hn ?," tanya Takami-san.

"Ah, eh, ituu...," ucap Jumounji gelagapan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Tch ! Pengecut !," desis Akaba.

"Jujur saja...," ucap Takami-san dengan hawa keramahan.

"A... Aku sebenarnya ingin mengintip S.. Sena..," bisiknya dengan sedikit memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"HAAAAAAH ! ?," teriak Hiruma-san, Akaba, Kobayakawa dan aku bersamaan.

"Hal seperti itu tidak diperbolehkan di asrama ini, kan ?," ucap Takami-san.

"Ma... Maafkan aku...," ucap Jumounji sambil bersujud didepan Takami-san.

Aku sempat sweatdrop atas jawaban dari sang lelaki tersebut.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Kobayakawa ? _pikirku selintas.

Aku pun melihat kearahnya dan dia disana berdiri membatu dengan muka merah.

"Kobayakawa ?," aku memanggilnya.

"Ah.. Eh... A.. Aku ke kamar duluan, Sakuraba-san.. Jaa ne..," ucapnya, tersadar dari lamunannya dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih ! ?," ucap seseorang yang sedang jalan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Maafkan saya, Ketua OSIS-Senpai," ucapnya masih bersujud.

Ketua OSIS hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Sudah, berdiri ! Kembali ke dalam kamarmu !," ucap Hiruma-san.

Ia pun berdiri dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Anak bodoh yang nekat," ucap Hiruma-san.

"Untung saja jawabannya seperti itu. Kalau ia niatnya benar ingin mengintipmu, akan kuhabisi dia sekarang juga," ucap Akaba.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing," ucap Hiruma-san.

**~510~**

Akhirnya aku sampai di kamarku. Aku berjalan berduaan dengan Akaba, karena kamar Hiruma-san dan Takami-san berada di gedung yang berbeda.

"Ini kamarku. Selamat malam, Akaba-san," ucapku sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ehem, tunggu dulu..," ucap Akaba sambil memegang tanganku yang berada di kenop pintu.

CUP

"Oyasumi, tidurlah yang nyenyak," ucap Akaba sehabis ia mencium bibirku.

"Aah.. huum," aku mengangguk pelan.

Dan aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku.

**::TBC::**

**Hiruma POV**

"Haaaah~... Aneh-aneh saja kejadian tadi itu. Kenapa kohai ku bisa sebodoh itu ya ?," ucapku sambil menghelakan nafas, melipat tanganku dibelakang kepala.

Tiba-tiba aku tertawa.

"Kekekekekeke... Mengintip ya ? Mengingatkanku akan seseorang saat kelas 1 saat itu," ucapku lagi sambil melirik pada orang yang berjalan disebelahku.

"Jangan melirikku seperti itu, Hiruma. Pandanganmu seperti mengintimidasi," ucapnya sambil membenarkan kacamata sialannya.

Aku pun tertawa akan gelagatnya. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian tawaku terhenti.

"Jalan-jalan, Hiruma ?," ucap makhluk sialan yang baru keluar dari toilet yang kulewati.

"Yaaaah, begitulah," jawabku malas.

Lalu ia pun sedikit tertawa dan berkata,"Pffft ! Jalan-jalan kok dengan sampah seperti dia ? Bukankah lebih bagus kalau aku yang ada disebelahmu ?,"ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Grrr !," aku geram atas ucapannya dan ingin memukulnya, tetapi Takami si kacamata sialan menghentikanku.

"Hahahaha ! Aku suka wajahmu yang seperti itu," ucapnya lagi.

Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku, mendorong Takami.

"Malam ini _main _bersemaku, yuk," ajaknya dengan berbisik ditelingaku dan meremas bokongku.

Aku pun memukul tangannya dan menjauh darinya.

"Tch ! Dasar gimbal sialan ! Sewa saja pelacur sana !," teriakku sambil meninggalkan si gimbal sialan itu dan menarik lengan Takami.

_Tch ! Kenapa aku jadi teringat masa kelas 1 begini ! ? _batinku kesal

**:**

**:**

**Hamote's Corner**

Okeeeee ! !

Chap selanjutnya aku akan flashback masa uke nya Hiruma

Jadi...

Shin, Haruto, Akaba, Sena dan Jumounji nya disimpen dulu yaaa~

Arigatou~

Kalo ada yg mau saran, kritik, protes sampai demo harga bawang naik (?) silahkan klik Review okeeee~ XD


End file.
